


All That Is Necessary

by stuphanie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Mind Games, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuphanie/pseuds/stuphanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has kinks, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Is Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write vitri power play and here we are   
> i think i included triggering things in the tags if not pls let me know and i'll add them~

 

 

Virus had his ways of making Trip tick. He knew how the younger blond worked inside and out, like clockwork. He could break him apart and build him back together again. Everything about Trip was simple: his thought track, his motives, his actions, even down to what he got off to.

Yet now, as Trip had his back pushed roughly against the wall, he returned Virus’s harsh kiss only half-heartedly, feeling the older man cup his crotch and promptly retreat, his brows pulled down into his signature annoyed expression.

“What’s wrong, Trip? Do you not like me tonight?”

Virus’s voice was soft, and to anyone else he would sound sincere, but Trip detected the gentle undertone of challenging. He looked away from the other’s penetrating gaze as if Virus would leech the courage out of him before he could speak. He swallowed hard.

“I wanted to try something.”

“Oh?” Virus’s interest was piqued. He cocked his hip and folded his arms, eyebrows raised expectantly as if he desired nothing more than to listen to the other man speak. “What would that be, hmm?”

Trip clenched his jaw momentarily, wondering if this was a good idea, after all. He knew Virus would be more than happy to oblige as long as there was something in it for him – and there would be. It happened to contain two of the older blond’s favourite things: humiliation and mind games.

Suddenly Trip realised he had been silent too long, for Virus gave an irritated titter and shook his head, his mouth pulled up into half a smirk.

“Come now, answer the question, Trip,” he commanded, and his imperious tone was enough to make the other’s crotch twitch.

Trip watched the way Virus’s lips formed the words, how they rolled deliciously off his tongue that was so often sharp and cutting. For a moment, Trip considered how Virus’s voice would sound breathing into the shell of his ear, voice laced with desire and the authoritative manner Trip had grown accustomed to after all this time.

Virus chuckled, sharply breaking through Trip’s faraway thoughts.

“It must be something good for you to have gotten hard so quickly.”

Virus reached out and grabbed the other’s length that was now causing a tent in his pants, his thumb rubbing over the tip and smirking when Trip gasped and a damp patch of precum appeared.

“What is it my voice?” he murmured, now raking his nails across the trouser material.

Trip made a noncommittal grunt in the back of his throat as he screwed up his eyes, the light strokes across his clothed length almost becoming unbearable. Fortunately, Virus knew what made Trip tick.

“Strip, and get on the bed,” Virus commanded. He turned away as he discarded his jacket and argyle tie, hearing a rustle of clothes and clink of a belt behind him. He smirked as Trip obeyed him. He expected nothing less.

Trip lay with his arms behind his head, his length standing out shamelessly. He watched Virus roll up his shirt sleeves, lowering a hand to pump himself but jumped at Virus’s sharp voice before he could tunnel a fist around his shaft.

“Hands behind your head, Trip.”

Suppressing a smirk, Trip obliged, watching the older blond as he crouched onto the bed. It was slightly disappointing that Virus remained clothed, but just the sight of veined forearms was enough to get Trip’s pulse up. This was Virus’s game now.

Virus clicked his tongue at the sight of Trip’s engorged member. “You are so shameless, Trip. Look at how hard you are for me.”

When Trip kept his gaze glued to the other’s face he found a firm hand gripping his chin, forcing his face down so that the head of his cock stared back at him instead. It was already leaking precum onto his stomach, a string of the pearly liquid retaining the bead that buried itself into the red hairs of his happy trail. Virus’s own aching hardness was evident, tenting the front of his pants.

“Touch yourself.”

Trip grabbed his dick firmly, pulling in long strokes, allowing pale liquid to seep down his length. Virus clicked his tongue again, now pulling the other’s face up, forcing him to look him in the eye.

“So selfish,” he murmured softly. His eyes danced with a vindictive pleasure and a shiver of anticipation rolled down Trip’s spine. “Does it feel good thinking only of yourself?”

“Y-yes.” Even though he knew that that was the answer Virus wanted, Trip still hesitated for a split second. Either way, he knew it wouldn’t alter the outcome of the events that were about to unfold.

Virus swiped his thumb across the head of Trip’s cock, collecting a smear of precum. He pushed the digit against Trip’s mouth and the other sucked on it sloppily, tasting the bitterness of himself mingled in with the mild saltiness of Virus’s skin. The older blond stifled a gasp and felt his dick strain against the unforgiving boundary of his pants.

“You are filthy, Trip. Say it.”

“I’m filthy.”

“And you deserve to be treated like it.”

“I deserve to be treated like it.”

Virus hummed his approval. With a sudden movement he wrenched open Trip’s jaw, smirking at the sight of such a deliciously pink tongue slowly waving about, wondering how it would feel to push his cock down Trip’s throat. He leaned over the younger blond, their mouths dangerously close but not touching. Trip braced himself for a fierce kiss – though it never came. Instead, he felt something warm and foreign drip into his mouth. Virus pulled away and allowed his jaw to close, and only then did Trip realise that the other man spat into his mouth. He knew what this was. It was a claim of ownership; oftentimes, Virus would leave Trip with mementos from their rough, hurried encounters. Sometimes it was bruises along his hip and collarbones, other times Virus would empty himself on Trip’s body wherever he so pleased.

Trip swallowed the build-up of saliva in his mouth, oddly satisfied when Virus looked pleased. Virus had tasted dry and sweet like the glass of wine he’d sip in the afternoon.

“Good boy,” he crooned, smoothing dyed blond hair back.

Trip’s dick twitched involuntarily at the praise. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it almost at once. However, it didn’t go unnoticed by Virus. Not much did.

“What is it, Trip?” he asked gently, fingers dancing across the other man’s chest.

Trip remained silent, hoping that the older man would somehow pick up on his thoughts like he always did. Sometimes he swore that Virus knew him better than he knew himself.

“Use your words, Trip,” Virus scolded. He dug his nails into the chest before him until crescent shaped marks appeared on the skin. Trip arched into the touch, his eyes closing, his mouth working as if of its own accord.

“Tell me again.”

“Tell you what, hmm?”

Trip’s breathing halted for a moment as Virus trailed barely-there touched above Trip’s length, along the ridge of his cock and the prominent vein that pushed out against the skin.

“That I’m good.” The words tumbled out of Trip’s mouth as he undulated his hips into Virus’s fist.

“Prove it to me,” came the simple reply.

Virus released Trip’s cock before going to work on his zipper, pulling it down torturously slow and discarding his pants onto the floor. His cock sprung free of its prison at last, the tip almost bumping against Trip’s chin. Virus was the longer of the two, though lacked the generous girth that Trip boasted of. Dutifully, the younger blond allowed the dick before him to enter the warm cavern of his mouth, breathing slowly through his nose as the length worked its way to the back of his throat. He didn’t gag, having grown used to Virus’s love of face-fucking, instead bringing forward more saliva for extra lubrication. Virus moaned above him, eyes closed dreamily. He began to unbutton his shirt but kept it on, the light cotton rippling around his hips and separating to show off a toned body scattered with pale blond hairs. Virus never made much noise during sex, instead gripping the back of Trip’s head as he forced more of his dick down the other’s throat. With a stifled moan Virus pulled back after a short time, his lips curling into a small smile as he caught the pale flush on Trip’s cheeks.

“Good boy,” he whispered, wiping a trickle of saliva from the other’s chin.

Trip’s cock was achingly hard by this time, throbbing at Virus’s words. Virus looked down at Trip’s neglected erection, the head of his dick flushed a deep red from the strain.

Without a word, Virus situated himself between Trip’s legs, pushing his knees up as he pushed in a finger. Trip gritted his teeth against the intrusion, the dry digit probing his inner walls. After a short time, Virus pulled out before bending down to drip saliva onto the pink hole, drawing his fingers up to Trip’s face and pushing three of them into the man’s mouth. Trip coated them with as much saliva as possible, feeling himself pulsate in anticipation. Once satisfied, Virus inserted two fingers at once, scissoring them inside Trip to open him up. He smirked as Trip bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle any wanton moans, breath hitching in his throat as Virus positioned his cock against his entrance.

With one fluid motion Virus was buried in Trip’s depths, the younger man’s walls desperately clinging onto his length. He felt divine and he wouldn’t want to fuck anyone else in such a way, but Virus would never tell Trip that. He was prideful and emotions were unnecessary. They worked together and fucked as the mood took them, only exchanging rough, lust-fuelled kisses during such sessions. That was where their emotional affiliation ended. It was convenient, and there was rarely anything that was out of bounds.

Virus snapped his hips against Trip’s, slapping sounds resonant in the room. The older man leaned down and promptly began to suck and bite at the flesh of Trip’s neck, continuing down to the collarbones and only ceasing once he was satisfied that he had broken the skin. Trip said nothing, merely arching slightly into the touch, grunting as beads of blood bubbled to the surface. Virus was very into pain play, his eyebrows knitting together in apparent arousal as he dug his fingers into Trip’s hipbones and bruises began to blossom. Virus was close, his cock pulling against Trip’s walls as he repeatedly slammed into the younger blond’s prostate. Trip had his eyes closed, creases appearing along his brow every so often, grunting at regular intervals. He didn’t believe in being too vocal during sex; he considered it unnecessary, along with most other things. However, he allowed a low growl to rumble in his chest as Virus closed long fingers around his throat, his thrusting become almost desperate. Virus bit down hard on Trip’s lower lip before relocating to the other’s neck, sucking and biting just on this side of painful. At this angle, Virus’s cock was hitting deeper, and he somehow could tell that Trip was close, too. He knew that Trip required no other stimulation apart from this; if Virus could fuck him hard enough then that was all that was needed.

Trip’s breathing receded into short puffs of air as Virus gripped his throat harder, but Trip relished the way he had to fight for breath as his ass was mercilessly pounded, the mixture of pleasure and pain highly intoxicating.

All too soon Trip let out a guttural groan, spilling his seed all over his stomach. His ass clenched around Virus’s cock and he, too, came with a sharp gasp, hot liquid spilling into the other man. Usually, Virus liked to cum on Trip’s face or chest, often murmuring how pretty the other looked, yet there was something oddly satisfying about watching his cum seep out of Trip’s raw pink hole. The liquid spilled onto the bed sheets yet neither man made any effort to clean it up. Instead, protocol dictated that they dress quickly after. There was something too intimate about being naked in each other’s company for too long.

As Trip wiped his seed off his stomach with his boxer shorts, he grabbed a clean pair from the draw, the garish pink material contrasting oddly against his pale skin. He turned round and almost jumped to find Virus in front of him, wearing his black trousers but his shirt still open at the front. There was a small splash of drying cum on the hem.

“You’re a mess,” Virus muttered, reaching out his thumb to wipe away a trickle of spittle that Trip hadn’t even noticed. The older man’s voice was softly chastising instead of caring, as if Trip was still the incapable and forlorn lost child that Virus had met all those years ago. Virus’s touch lingered only for a split second before he turned on his heel to exist the room, pausing at the door.

“There’s cake in the fridge from that place you like,” he said without turning around. He shut the door behind him without waiting for an answer.

Somewhat mollified, Trip pulled on grey sweats and a t-shirt, ensuring his mouth was clean before following Virus downstairs.

Trip smirked to himself. What they had wasn’t love, but it was enough.


End file.
